


Пулю ему передай в ответ

by jemandfremd



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Iorveth is an evil ex, Lovehate, M/M, Skyfall, Swearing, Warning: a James Bond AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemandfremd/pseuds/jemandfremd
Summary: На короля Фольтеста совершено покушение, темерская разведка и специальный отряд короля пытаются ликвидировать угрозу.
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Пулю ему передай в ответ

**Author's Note:**

> AU по сюжету фильма координаты "Скайфолл", поэтому логика тут и не ночевала

Звонок раздался, когда Роше ещё спал. Он, не открывая глаз, нашарил на прикроватной тумбочке телефон, приложил к уху.

— Алло?

— Ты там спишь, что ли, сука?

Разумеется, звонил Талер — глава разведки и по совместительству самый грязноротый ублюдок всея Темерии. Штатный психиатр когда-то диагностировал у Талера синдром Туретта, но Роше подозревал, что он просто не хочет придержать свой поганый язык.

— Который час?

— Без пяти как спиздили! Новости включи!

Роше послушно отыскал пульт и включил телевизор.

«...и к срочным новостям: страшный взрыв прогремел сегодня в королевском дворце. Два человека погибли, ещё пять получили ранения. Король, к счастью, не пострадал: в это время он находился в замке Ла Валлетт с официальным визитом. Причины взрыва уточняются, но, как нам стало известно, одной из предварительных версий является теракт…»

— Пиздец, — выдохнул Роше в трубку, вскакивая с постели.

— Он самый, — отозвался Талер. — Быстро тащи свою жопу сюда. Одна нога тут, а вторую я тебе сейчас вообще оторву!

***

Роше мрачно отхлебнул кофе из огромной кружки и ещё раз запустил запись с камер наблюдения. Одна из скрытых камер запечатлела, как два одетых в чёрное человека с масками на лицах проникают во дворец через сад, дождавшись, пока патруль пройдет мимо. На этом запись прерывалась, но в самом конце было отчётливо видно, как один из этих людей смотрит прямо в объектив и посылает камере воздушный поцелуй.

— Это всё? — Роше повернулся к Талеру, который смотрел запись из-за его плеча.

— На остальных камерах или ничего, или изображение зациклено, у них хороший компьютерщик, мать его. Что скажешь?

— Это скоя’таэли.

Талер недоверчиво сощурился.

— Обоснуй.

Роше неопределенно повёл плечами.

— Хрен его знает, я просто это чувствую. Двигаются они как скоя’таэли, что ли… Да и кто кроме них стал бы так выёбываться перед камерой? Не верю, что они не смогли сразу ее отключить.

— Ладно, тебе виднее, ты же у нас специалист по эльфским пидорам.

Роше ничего на это не ответил, но посмотрел на Талера так, что тот поджал губы, отвёл взгляд и с досадой воскликнул:

— Эй, мать твою, я не это имел в виду, я же в целом о…

К счастью, тут в дверь постучали, и в кабинет заглянул один из Синих полосок.

— Босс, мы нашли их укрытие!

— Докладывай.

— Это съёмная квартира, окнами выходит на дворец, видимо, оттуда и наблюдали за патрулями. Бомбу, судя по всему, делали там же. Проверяем на отпечатки пальцев, но пока глухо. Ещё мы нашли одну интересную вещицу — фишку из одного казино в Новиграде.

— Хочешь сказать, наши подрывники ее проглядели?

— Она провалилась в щель в полу, между досками, ее так просто не увидишь. Мы сами чисто случайно заметили…

— Ладно. Молодцы, хвалю. Вот ещё что: кто снял эту квартиру?

— Пока выясняем.

— Как найдете — сразу с докладом ко мне, ясно?

— Ясно, босс. Разрешите идти?

— Иди. А, и как проверите эту фишку на отпечатки и вообще на все, на что можно, дай мне знать. Я сам хочу на нее взглянуть.

***

— Я еду в Новиград.

Талер сердито покачал головой.

— Роше, ты совсем ебанулся? А вдруг это ловушка? Мы все проверим, пошлем туда людей…

— А вдруг это не ловушка, а мы их спугнем? Или ещё хуже: мы поймаем только мелкую шушеру, но так и не узнаем, кто за ними стоял? Ты вообще хочешь найти этих ублюдков, или нет?

— Хочу, но не ценой твоей дурьей башки!

— Да не ссы, Талер, все будет нормально. И потом, я же не с пустыми руками туда собираюсь. Можешь навесить на меня что угодно — микрофоны, жучки, следящие устройства…

Талер покачал головой.

— Они нашли и вывели из строя треть камер во дворце, что им какие-то сраные жучки! — Он вдруг осекся, задумчиво потёр щетину на подбородке. — Придумал! Я тебе дам маленький радиопередатчик. Радио — это уже прошлый век, его будет труднее заметить, особенно если оно выключено. Одна надежда на то, что тебя не будут обыскивать уж слишком тщательно, когда ты попадешься. А вот когда тебя обыщут, тогда ты его включишь и подашь нам сигнал. Мы поймаем, где ты, и возьмём их тепленькими. А? Как тебе план?

— А если это не ловушка?

— Тем лучше! Тогда ты просто скомандуешь своим ребятам, и вы их возьмёте. Но я на сто процентов уверен, мать твою, что это грёбаная ловушка, уж поверь мне.

— Ладно, давай сюда свое радио, — вздохнул Роше.

***

Стоило только Роше обналичить фишку, и он почувствовал на себе чей-то внимательный взгляд. Чутье не обмануло — на верхней галерее стояла светловолосая короткостриженная девушка и смотрела на него так, как будто в зале больше никого не было. Ещё рядом с девушкой Роше подметил двух эльфов совершенно разбойничьего вида. Наверняка вооружены. То ли ее охранники, то ли…

Пока он раздумывал, девушка уже спустилась по лестнице.

— Не угостить даму коктейлем? — голос у нее был неожиданно низкий, с хрипотцой. Роше улыбнулся.

— С удовольствием. Если дама назовет свое имя.

— Бьянка.

Имя наверняка ненастоящее. У Роше совершенно не было настроения сейчас играть в игру я-знаю-что-ты-знаешь-что-я-знаю, поэтому он, сделав самое серьезное лицо, произнес:

— Эмгыр ван Эмрейс, очень приятно.

Бьянка рассмеялась, запрокидывая голову.

— Вы не похожи на нильфгаардца.

— Я из Виковаро, — с непроницаемым лицом ответил Роше.

— Можно задать вам нескромный вопрос? Зачем вы здесь?

— Хочу встретиться с вашим боссом.

— Ох, не загадывайте, а то сбудется, — с улыбкой проговорила Бьянка, но в ее глазах Роше почудился страх.

— Чего вы боитесь?

Она поджала губы, потрясла головой, затем бросила быстрый взгляд на своих сопровождающих. Они, казалось, не смотрели на нее, и в то же время следили за каждым ее движением.

— Я понимаю…

— Хрена лысого вы понимаете, — прошептала Бьянка. Казалось, она сейчас заплачет.

Роше мягко взял ее за руку, повернул ладонью вверх. На запястье у девушки была маленькая, с полсантиметра, татуировка розы.

— Такие татуировки, — сказал Роше, глядя Бьянке в глаза, — делают девушкам в подпольных эльфских борделях. Шаэрраведд, да? Вас там держали лет с тринадцати? С четырнадцати? А потом он вытащил вас оттуда, верно? Вам даже казалось, что вы в него влюблены.

— Это было давно, — глухо сказала Бьянка и отняла у него свою руку. Потом, овладев собой, быстро сказала:

— Когда я уйду, вас начнут убивать. Если выживете, я буду на Персивале. Северный порт, третий причал. Отходим через час.

На прощание она улыбнулась ему, и Роше, прикидывая свои шансы, улыбнулся в ответ.

***

Победить двух скоя’таэлей в нечестном бою было непросто, но Роше справился. В конце концов, у него был хороший учитель. До отправления небольшой яхты по имени Персиваль оставалось ещё пять минут. На борт его пропустили без вопросов.

Бьянку он нашел в каюте. Она стояла спиной к двери, но, услышав шаги, обернулась.

— А я так надеялась, что вы не придете.

Роше подошел к ней, остановился в паре шагов.

— Почему, боитесь за него? Думаете, я его убью?

Она шагнула к нему, положила руки на плечи и шепнула, глядя в глаза:

— Боюсь. Только не _за_ него, а _его_.

Роше почувствовал, как игла входит под кожу на шее, а потом наступила темнота.

***

Очнувшись, он попробовал пошевелиться, и понял, что привязан к стулу. Просто замечательно. По шкале самых отвратительных пробуждений в жизни Роше это было где-то на троечку, между ведром ледяной воды, которое на него вылили однажды в казарме, и больничной койкой после того, как он словил ножевое в живот.

Чтобы добраться до радиопередатчика, зашитого в рукав, и включить его на ощупь, пришлось повозиться и основательно стереть себе запястья веревками, но в конце концов Роше, кажется, справился. Теперь можно было и осмотреться, благо, похитители были так любезны, что оставили ему фонарь. Хотя он больше мешал, чем помогал — за кругом света диаметром примерно в четыре шага царила кромешная тьма. Присмотревшись, Роше смог различить пару изящных колонн и статую в плаще с капюшоном между ними. Потолок не разглядеть — он был такой высокий, что терялся в темноте, но наверняка сводчатый, может быть, кое-где даже сохранились фрески. Конечно же, Роше притащили в сраные катакомбы где-то под эльфскими руинами. Просто, блядь, чудесно.

Тут послышались тихие, на грани слышимости, шаги. Роше замер, прислушался. Кто-то спускался по лестнице. Вошедший остановился на самой границе света от фонаря, так, чтобы нельзя было разглядеть его лицо, и с усмешкой сказал:

— Вернон Роше! Последние четыре года командовал особым подразделением. Служит королю Темерии. Лично отвечал за усмирение предгорий Махакама. Убийца женщин и детей. Дважды награждён за проявленную отвагу…

 _Нет_. Роше не мог поверить своим ушам. Это просто не могло быть правдой. Он узнал этот голос. Именно этот голос снился ему в кошмарах — в таких, после которых просыпаешься от собственного крика в мокрой от пота постели, и, не в силах больше заснуть, тащишься в ванную. Дело было в том, что обладатель этого голоса был уже лет семь как мёртв.

— Йорвет. Самый обычный выродок, — с усилием проговорил Роше.

Йорвет вошёл в круг света, подошёл поближе, и медленно, с издёвкой, похлопал в ладоши.

— Столько лет прошло, а ты меня не забыл. Я польщён.

Он ничуть не изменился — кажется, только похудел немного и стал носить странноватую алую бандану, которая полностью скрывала правую половину его лица.

Роше, конечно, все помнил. Помнил, каким был Йорвет на спаррингах — ужасно ловким и нечеловечески быстрым, да так, что противопоставить ему можно было только силу и эффект неожиданности. Помнил неловкие быстрые поцелуи в машине, от которых Роше мазало хуже, чем от дрянного фисштеха. Помнил Йорвета утром в своей постели, и то, как он совершенно по-кошачьи жмурился от ярких солнечных лучей, которые падали ему на лицо.

А потом все пошло по пизде.

Йорвет был блестящим агентом, но ещё он был чересчур своеволен и непредсказуем. Он начал действовать без приказа, взламывать реданцев — и, в конце концов, попался. Темерия конечно сразу от него открестилась, а может, Талер и сам его сдал — Роше никогда не спрашивал, боясь услышать правду. Йорвета упекли в Дейру — самую охраняемую тюрьму в подземельях под Оксенфуртом, из которой ещё никому не удавалось выйти живым. Неделю Роше беспробудно пил, а потом задействовал все свои сомнительные связи и из кожи вон вылез, чтобы передать в тюрьму пистолет с одним единственным патроном. Не для того, чтобы бежать, нет, — в этом не помог бы даже автомат с полным магазином. Просто Роше знал, что реданцы делали в этой тюрьме со шпионами: их пытали, а выпытав всю информацию — расстреливали, так почему бы Йорвету не умереть на своих условиях? Наверное, передать ему капсулу с ядом или какую-нибудь заточку было бы несравнимо проще, но при одной мысли об этом Роше испытывал отвращение. Пистолет был лучше. Честнее.

— Что ты там нацарапал тогда в своей записочке? «Постарайся умереть достойно?» — продолжал Йорвет. — Я оценил. Только вот промашка вышла — умирать мне совершенно не хотелось.

— Кому ты свою жопу продал, чтобы тебя выпустили? Нильфам? — холодно спросил Роше.

Йорвет неопределенно повел плечами.

— Можно и так сказать… Я предпочитаю думать об этом как о сотрудничестве. На взаимовыгодных условиях. Кстати, знаешь, что со мной сделали в Дейре? Хочешь взглянуть?

Роше не хотел, но в глубине души знал, что обязан, поэтому он медленно поднял голову и посмотрел Йорвету в лицо.

Тот закатал край банданы наверх, и стало видно, что правого глаза у него попросту нет — на его месте темным провалом зияла пустая глазница, а от нее к уголку губ змеился страшный, бордовый, плохо зарубцевавшийся шрам.

— Красавец, правда?

— Мне… так жаль, — неожиданно севшим голосом проговорил Роше.

Лицо Йорвета окаменело, он подошёл и отвесил Роше звонкую оплеуху, да такую сильную, что тот едва не завалился набок вместе со стулом.

— Не смей меня жалеть!

— Ты не понял, — Роше потряс головой, чтобы хоть как-то унять звон в ушах, скула горела огнём, — шрам тебя не портит. Мне жаль, что ты стал… таким.

— И каким же я стал? — Йорвет вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Ну, дай подумать: террористом… Разбойником, убийцей…

На этот раз Йорвет ударил под дых, и Роше сложился пополам, насколько это позволяли связанные руки, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Йорвет не стал ждать, пока он отдышится, и вздернул его вверх за волосы. Роше подумал, что сейчас Йорвет плюнет ему в рожу, но он сдержался, отошёл на пару шагов и скрестил руки на груди.

— А чем ты лучше меня, Роше? Ты ведь тоже не рыцарь в сияющих доспехах.

— Все, что я делаю, я делаю ради своей страны, — твердо сказал Роше.

Йорвет фыркнул.

— Я и забыл, какой ты… патриот, — последнее слово он выплюнул как ругательство. — Темерия! Именем его Величества короля Фольтеста! У меня приказ! Я офицер, а ты хер моржовый, так, Роше?

Роше угрюмо молчал.

— Ладно, так мы ни до чего не договоримся, — Йорвет отвязал Роше от стула, рывком поставил на ноги и тут же ткнул пистолетом куда-то между лопаток.

— Пошли! Только без глупостей.

Они вышли наружу, и Роше с наслаждением вдохнул полной грудью — недавно прошел дождь, и в воздухе пахло прибитой к земле пылью и свежестью, а ко всему этому примешивался запах цветущих неподалеку роз. Это и правда были эльфские руины, но от них мало что осталось — увитая плющом резная арка, колонны… и статуя, увидев которую Роше едва не рассмеялся в голос. Эльдан и Симориль. Влюбленные, навсегда застывшие в камне в последний миг перед разлукой. Специально ли Йорвет выбрал это место? Зная его склонность к совершенно ненужной драме — наверняка.

Йорвет опустил пистолет, но на груди у Роше сразу же заплясала красная точка лазера. Снайпер, ну конечно. Интересно, сколько эльфов сейчас прячется по окрестным кустам?

— У меня хоть есть право на последнее желание? — полушутливо спросил Роше.

Йорвет, впрочем, как шутку это не воспринял:

— Само собой. Проси чего хочешь, но в пределах разумного, конечно.

— Дай тогда сигарету, — попросил Роше. Он вдруг понял, что все это время ему ужасно, до дрожи в кончиках пальцев, хотелось курить.

Йорвет посмотрел на него с недоверием, как будто ждал какого-то подвоха.

— Ты же бросил.

— Сорвался, — пожал плечами Роше. — Ты же знаешь, как это бывает. «Бросить курить очень просто, я уже сто раз так делал».

— Ты? С твоим-то ослиным упрямством? Не верю. Должно было произойти что-то из ряда вон выходящее… Так что стряслось, Роше?

— Да так. Ты умер, например.

Йорвет ничего не ответил, отвернулся, но Роше успел увидеть, как у него дернулся уголок рта. Потом он, так же ни говоря ни слова, протянул ему пачку сигарет, взял одну сам, прикурил.

Пока они курили, привели Бьянку. Платье на ней было порвано, косметика размазана по щекам, но она не плакала и смотрела на своих конвоиров волком. Молодец, девочка. Роше едва заметно ободряюще кивнул ей, она в ответ моргнула и сжала губы.

— Если ты не сделаешь то, что я тебе скажу — она умрет, — пообещал Йорвет и достал пистолет. Протянул его Роше рукоятью вперёд.

Пистолет был _тот самый_ , с одним патроном, который Роше через десятые руки передал Йорвету в одиночную камеру в Дейре.

— И что, хочешь, чтобы я убил себя?

— Не совсем. Я хочу… — Йорвет подошёл к Роше вплотную, вложил пистолет ему в ладонь и сжал своей рукой поверх, — чтобы ты… — свободной рукой он обнял Роше, положил голову ему на плечо, прижался щекой к щеке, — выполнил обещание. Которое ты мне дал, когда я чуть не умер, помнишь?

Йорвет тогда и правда чуть не умер. Рана выглядела паршиво, и он, вцепившись в ладонь Роше своими тонкими, перемазанными в крови пальцами, прошипел, что не выживет. Роше, помнится, велел ему заткнуться, а потом сморозил самую сопливую и пафосную вещь в своей жизни — пообещал Йорвету, что умрет с ним в один день.

— Помню.

— Прекрасно, — Йорвет, направляя руку Роше с пистолетом, приставил дуло к его виску. — Выстрели, и ты одной пулей убьешь нас обоих.

— Ты рехнулся.

— Может быть. Стреляй, или они застрелят девчонку, — Роше почувствовал, что Йорвет дрожит всем телом — не от страха, а скорее от нервного возбуждения — но рука поверх ладони Роше на рукоятке пистолета сжималась мертвой хваткой. — Давай, Вернон, я тебя знаю, ты кто угодно, но не трус.

Роше бы так не сказал. Ему казалось, что от страха все его внутренности смерзлись в ледяной ком. Ещё бы, не каждый же день тебе приказывают прострелить себе башку.

Он прикрыл глаза.

— Ну же, давай, освободи нас, — продолжал нашёптывать на ухо Йорвет. — Раз, два…

Роше судорожно выдохнул и нажал на спусковой крючок.

Раздался громкий щелчок, и больше ничего.

И тут Йорвет сдавленно расхохотался, уткнувшись лбом Роше в плечо. Отсмеявшись, он вынул из судорожно стиснутых пальцев Роше пистолет, широко улыбнулся:

— Молодец! Я в тебе не сомневался.

Роше ничего не ответил. Он осторожно присел на корточки, потому что ноги вдруг стали ватными, и сосредоточился на дыхании — медленный вдох — задержать дыхание — медленный выдох. Йорвет тем временем продолжал:

— Знаешь, в самом начале я ведь и правда хотел отомстить, мечтал убить тебя своими руками, но проснулся однажды и понял, что это ничего не изменит. Что ненависть выжжет меня изнутри. Так что я решил двигаться дальше, а от того патрона избавился.

Роше недоверчиво смотрел на него снизу вверх.

— Что, думаешь я вру? Зря. Я его проиграл в покер одному краснолюду, собирателю всяких интересных вещиц и реликвий, даже поддаваться не пришлось. Смешно, но мне стало как-то даже легче дышать, — Йорвет похлопал себя пистолетом по бедру, затем взглянул на часы. — Ладно, Роше, хватит болтать. Va fail, может быть, ещё свидимся.

— Я тебя убью, — хрипло бросил Роше ему в спину, выкроив несколько секунд между вдохами и выдохами, — найду и убью.

Йорвет даже не обернулся, только дёрнул лопатками — «как тебе будет угодно», потом подошёл к Бьянке, сказал:

— Maethe taerde, Ves. Удачи. Не поминай лихом, — на прощание он поцеловал ее в щеку, от чего она съежилась и втянула голову в плечи.

А потом он подал сигнал своему отряду, и через минуту эльфы растворились в лесу, как будто их тут и не было.

Бьянка подошла к Роше, присела рядом, встревоженно взглянула ему в лицо:

— Ты как?

— Нормально, — кивнул он, — дай мне пару минут.

Они помолчали.

— Вэс?

— Мммм?

— Так тебя зовут. Твое настоящее имя — Вэс.

Девушка сначала кивнула, потом потрясла головой.

— Лучше Бьянка. Вэс давно умерла.

Где-то вдалеке послышался гул лопастей вертолета.


End file.
